1. Field
The present invention relates to a glass frit for use in packaging light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as an organic light emitting device, an electron emission device, or a display panel, deteriorate due to the permeation of water and/or oxygen therein. As a result, such electronic devices are necessarily encapsulated to operate stably and to have a long lifetime.
For such encapsulation of the electronic devices, a metallic can or glass is processed into a cap shape having a groove, and then a water-drying agent that absorbs water is loaded in the groove in a form of a powder, or the water-drying agent is processed into a film and then attached using a double-sided tape.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 9-148066 discloses an organic light emitting display device including a stack structure of an organic light emitting layer formed of an organic compound interposed between a pair of facing electrodes, wherein the stack structure of the organic light emitting layer is encapsulated from external air by a sealing container, and an alkali metal oxide acting as a drying agent is disposed within the sealing container. However, the organic light emitting display device is thick due to the formation of the sealing container. In addition, even when the drying agent absorbs water and stays in a solid state, the solid drying agent becomes opaque, which is not suitable for a front emission type display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,890 discloses an organic light emitting device using a water absorbing layer which is prepared using a water absorbing agent including a solid particle having a particle size of 0.1-200 μm and a binder.
However, organic light emitting devices manufactured using these encapsulating methods do not achieve a desired lifetime. Accordingly, there is a need to improve such encapsulating methods.